The production and use of thermoplastic and polyester pipes is well-known. However, these pipes often have limited uses and cannot be used in the chemical processing industry where the pipe would be subjected to heat distorting temperatures, exposed to reactive materials, or used in reactive environments.
There has now been invented a tube or pipe made from thermoplastic impregnated fibrous strands which pipe has performance advantages over prior art plastic pipes. The glass or fiber thermoplastic reinforced pipe is especially useful in the chemical processing industry or as electrical conduit. The glass or fiber thermoplastic reinforced pipe has improved strength as a result of the glass fiber reinforcement. In addition, the fiber reinforced thermoplastic pipe is corrosion resistant.